Cailpeach
by DerryBean
Summary: No one in Beacon Hills had ever heard of it. So what in the world could anyone do to stop that beautiful creature from destroying the entire population of Beacon Hills?
1. Prologue

Silence enveloped the young child as she lost sight of the pony a few minutes after leaving her house in the woods. It didn't help that it was getting dark and really cold out either. Deciding to give up her search for the night, the girl sighed and began walking back towards her home when she heard scuffling to her right. She paused and trained her eyes toward the noise. There! A spot of white! The young girl took off in a shot towards the pony who, for a split second, seemed to smile before it galloped away from the girl. The young girl wasn't giving up though and set to quickly gain ground on the pony.

A few minutes later the young girl broke into a narrow clearing, thinking she finally had the pony cornered since she figured it wouldn't cross the stream at this time of year, but there wasn't a pony in sight. There was, however, a young lady who looked to be injured. She was lying unconscious, her upper half on a large rock that was sticking up out of the water. The young girl could see a red stain on the rock and quickly rushed into the water to help the unconscious lady.

As the young girl carefully drew closer, she could see that the young lady was about to be swept away by the current, and, making a quick decision, the young girl lunged towards the unconscious lady and managed to grab ahold of her arm. As soon as the young girl touched the lady, the young girl was being pulled under the water; too quickly to get a breath of air, too quickly to call for help, too quickly to defend herself like her uncle Peter had taught her to. The young girl who was just trying to help didn't have time to help herself.

That young girl was the first of the Hale family to die by unnatural causes in over 100 years, and she would not be the last.

* * *

_Prologue to Cailpeach. I took a liberty with the whole death by unnatural causes thing. It seems logical that the Hale family would try to stay under the radar as much as they possibly could but I didn't want to make it any longer lest it sound unrealistic._


	2. Newspaper articles

July 15, 1992

**LOCAL GIRL STILL MISSING**

_Beacon Hills police are baffled over the mysterious disappearance of nine-year-old Olivia Hale, who was last seen in her home three weeks ago. Her father, Matthew Hale, stated in an interview, "Olivia is not the type to run away. She has shown time and again that she has a good head on her shoulders and she knows better than to go into the woods alone." Police have worked industriously on the strange case but have been unable to find any clues._

_The disappearance of Olivia Hale was reported at the police station on Wednesday, the 24th of June. On that evening, according to her mother, Beverly Hale, Olivia was cleaning the dishes after the family had finished supper. Beverly didn't think anything was wrong until she walked into the kitchen ten minutes after Olivia had started washing the dishes to find the kitchen empty and the water still running._

_"We fear she may have been kidnapped, although that seems unlikely because our house is very secure. We take all the best precautions we can because we live in the woods," Beverly told press. Sheriff Stilinski has stated his concerns that even with the best precautions, Olivia may have been abducted._

_Olivia Hale weighs 110 pounds, stands at 5'4", has dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. The Hale family has offered a substantial reward for any information leading to her return._

* * *

July 22, 1992

**SEARCH FOR MISSING LOCAL GIRL CONTINUES**

_Olivia Hale mysteriously disappeared from her home one month ago with no clue as to what happened. Beacon Hills police have continued to investigate around the clock, trying to find something that will reveal the young girl's whereabouts. Police suspect foul play, although no ransom note or sign of kidnapping has yet been discovered. A substantial reward has been offered for any information concerning Olivia Hale's whereabouts._

* * *

July 29, 1992

**HALE REMAINS FOUND**

_Police have found and identified a meager remain of Olivia Hale in a creek that runs through the woods where the Hale home is located. "Foul play is 100% certain," Sheriff Stilinski has told press. "To only find her liver and nothing else makes the entire police force certain that foul play is involved. The investigation will continue until we bring Olivia Hale's killer to justice."_

* * *

**The newspaper articles were borrowed from Melissa De La Cruz's _Masquerade_ but with the names, dates, and circumstances changed to fit this story.**


End file.
